


princess joanna and the green light

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I give Joanna interests bc the movies were too cowardly to, first movie canon, platonic princess himbo relations, so Joanna is the snarky brunette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Joanna is very excited to show Ted what she's just made.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Joanna, Joanna & Ted "Theodore" Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	princess joanna and the green light

Joanna rushes into Ted's bedroom, interrupting a mostly non-heinous sitcom episode.

"Theodore, do come see! I think I've really done it!"

He jumps off the bed to race after her. Halfway out his bedroom door, he jars to a halt. "Wait, done what?"

"I've built a computer, Theodore!" Her eyes brim with excitement, hopping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Whoa! You can do that?" He honestly didn't know she knew what a computer was.

She blushes, trying to hide her joy in showing off. "Well, I did have quite a time figuring out how to make the words green. But now they're glowing most splendidly!" 

She tugs him out into the yard as he stumbles over his feet. "Elizabeth helped me bring it over."

They stop short in front of Elizabeth, holding a large wooden box. She smiles and opens her mouth to speak, but Joanna jumps in.

"Obviously, we made some design alterations. As complex as Deacon's may be," she lowers her voice and pulls Ted close, "don't tell him, but it's quite plain-looking."

Ted nods, trying to figure out how this box is supposed to compute anything. 

Elizabeth says, in her high lilting voice, "Close your eyes while we turn it on. Wouldn't want to ruin the effect."

Ted shrugs and covers his eyes, bracelets flipping against his chin. A few clinks and thuds later, Joanna says, nearly breathless, "You may open them."

The box reveals one side made not of wood, but a sheet of green glass, mostly painted black. Left unpainted are the decorative cursive words, "Considerate la vostra semenza: fatti non foste a viver come bruti ma per seguir virtute e canoscenza," through which light pours from inside. 

"Woah..." Ted breathes. "That is most unprecedented. What is it? And what's it say?"

Joanna frowns. "It is a _computer_. As I _said_. And the Italian is a quote from _The Divine Comedy._ " Elizabeth nods from behind her.

"Where's the mouse? And the keyboard? And what's a divine comedy?"

The sisters exchange bewildered looks, whispering too quietly for Ted to hear.

Eventually, Elizabeth looks over to him. "What need has a lantern of a mouse?"

"Wait..." Ted sits cross-legged on the grass, tearing at the greenery for a long moment, "Do you think computers are lanterns?"

Joanna and Elizabeth's eyes widen in near unison. They blush. 

"No. Definitely not." Joanna mutters. "We simply... made a lantern like a computer. For... fun." She gives an unconvincing smile.

"Computers, like," Ted tries to figure out a good explanation for something he barely understands himself, "you ask them things, and they tell you. And they can do math and stuff."

They take a moment to process this. Joanna looks up at him with a huge grin. 

" _Excellent!_ " And with that, she tears off in search of Deacon. 


End file.
